


Emergency Beaujes Week 2020

by Epy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I'll update as each new chapter is posted, but i'll do my best, i'm not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24235639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epy/pseuds/Epy
Summary: I've never successfully participated in one of these things before, but given the way things are right now, I think I can find the motivation to create some content about my favorite blue girls.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Emergency Beaujester Week





	1. Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Modern AU, and in this one Beau and Jester are already in a relationship. It's short, but sweet, perfect for prompt I think ;D

“Jester…”

“Beau…”

The two women squared off against each other on opposite sides of the small kitchen island. In Jester’s hand, a small amount of flour. On Beau’s front, a perfectly untouched apron.

Jester knew that, to date, Beau had never managed to get through a baking session—any cooking session, really, but Beau wasn’t about to admit that—without some magnitude of mess on her apron. Today was supposed to be that day. Beau had said as much when they’d spontaneously done a baking supply run to the little store down the street at one in the morning. It was going to be her mission to come out with her apron perfectly clean.

Jester inched to the left. Beau matched her movement.

“If you do this you’re sleeping out on the couch tonight,” Beau warned, squinting her eyes and pointing at the menacing flour in Jester’s hand. Jester tilted her head, her free hand coming up to rest a single finger against her chin in what Beau knew was mock contemplation.

A wicked grin spread across Jester’s face. Beau had thought the recently baked, but still unfrosted cupcakes in the middle of the island would keep her from chucking the flour across it. The spray of white that she barely managed to sidestep away from proved her wrong.

“HA!” Beau exclaimed triumphantly, slamming her hands down on the countertop. “YOU MISSED!”

Jester leaned back, folded her arms across her chest, and grinned. “Maybe. But you didn’t.”

Beau blinked, and then looked down at her apron. In her moment of triumph, she hadn’t paid attention to where the flour had landed on the counter. 

Which was right where she’d slammed her left hand down. 

And now there was flour spattered all across the apron.

“Fuuuuuck,” Beau groaned, her head slumping forward. “I was _so_ close.”

“Eeyup,” Jester replied with a pop on the end. “And it wasn’t my fault, so I still get to sleep in our bed tonight!”

Beau sighed. They both knew she wouldn’t have committed to that threat anyway.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Beau muttered. Jester cooed, and Beau blushed, turned away, and leaned back against the counter with her arms folded tightly over her chest. Beau heard the sink turn on and off quickly, and then Jester was at her side with a sympathetic look and a wet towel as a peace offering.

“I know you do, and I love you too,” Jester said, and Beau’s heart melted a little at how soft and sweet it was. She took the offered towel, but not before stealing a quick kiss from Jester’s lips. As they parted, Beau smirked and booped Jester on the nose, leaving a small but satisfying bit of flour on her blue skin.


	2. Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When the prompt said Mythology AU, they didn't specify it had to be _our_ mythology, so why not play around in the mythology of Critical Role? Hold onto your hats kids, we're going back to the Age of Arcanum, when gods and mortals walked the world together, but some mortals began to question their gods...

“You know, you’re not really supposed to draw in these books.”

Jester shot upright at the sound of the voice. She slowly turned her head to the right and saw a woman leaning against the end of the bookshelf. The first thing she noticed was the cobalt blue, sleeveless robe with gold trim she wore, which Jester immediately recognized as the garb of one of Ioun’s followers. The next thing she noticed was the olive-toned, muscled physique, notably the abs on full display between a pair of loose pants and a chest wrap. The final thing she noticed, and definitely the most curious of all, was the pair of amused blue eyes staring right at her.

Jester glanced down at her hand holding her pencil. Yep. Definitely still invisible.

“True-sight,” the woman said, answering the obvious question with a tap against her temple. “One of the perks of working for Ioun.”

“Oh,” Jester responded lamely. She’d snuck into Ioun’s library multiple times before, but this was the first time she’d actually been caught. Not really knowing what to do, Jester snapped the book shut and slowly slid it back into place on the shelf. “I was just, uh, fixing a picture?”

The woman raised a curious eyebrow before she pushed off the bookshelf and began heading her way. Jester debated teleporting out, but there was something so unconcerned about the woman’s casual saunter—yeah, she was definitely sauntering—that her curiosity won over her panic. Soon they were side by side, and without taking her eyes away from Jester, the woman reached out and retrieved the book she’d been “fixing” moments before.

“Mind if I take a look?” she asked. Jester gulped, but shook her head. The pages sped open at a dizzying speed, and Jester and the woman both looked down together to see a depiction of Pelor, now with a not-so-regal tongue sticking out of a smile below crossed eyes.

Jester expected reprimanding. Instead, she got laughter.

“Wha…?” was all Jester could manage as the woman’s laughter relaxed to a chuckle. Jester’s eyes went wide as she then closed and slid the book, untouched, back into place on the shelf. Her bewilderment must have been obvious on her face, because the second the woman looked back to Jester she smirked and shrugged.

“I like it. Made me laugh, so I’ll let it slide.”

That was…not what Jester had been expecting to hear, but through her confusion she couldn’t stop the smile that split across her face. “Really?”

“Sure. Things can be pretty boring around here, and a little rule-breaking never hurt anyone.”

“Right?!” Jester exclaimed. “It’s not like it’s hurting anyone. I made you laugh!”

The woman’s smile turned fond. “Yeah, you did. What’s your name?”

“I’m Jester,” Jester responded with a small curtsey. The woman raised a curious eyebrow at her.

“No god?”

Jester knew that announcing her name without an affiliation was always going to get her curious looks. At least this time it wasn’t judgmental or, worse, scornful. “Nope, just me! What about you?”

“I’m Beau,” Beau answered with a bow, “Expositor of The Knowing Mistress, Ioun.”

“Nice to meet you Beau!” Jester said with a grin, offering her hand. She beamed even brighter when Beau actually took it and gave a firm shake with a smile of her own. “So, I’m guessing this is a one-time free pass, huh?”

“Depends,” Beau replied with a mischievous look in her eyes, “you planning on making more additions like that?”

“Duh.”

Beau chuckled. “Then I think we can find some kind of mutual arrangement that keeps us both entertained.”

Jester clapped her hands together excitedly. “Sweet! You know, you’re not like the other followers. Everyone is so ‘We must respect the gods because they made us’ or ‘It’s not polite to ask a god if they poop like everyone else’, you know? They’re so serious all the time. It’s nice to meet someone who’s not for once.”

“Wait,” Beau asked with a tilt of her head, “did you actually ask one of the gods if they poop?”

Jester shrugged. “I was curious.”

Beau laughed, hard, and Jester couldn’t help joining in.

“T-That’s amazing,” Beau wheezed. “But now I’m curious. Do you really not follow one of them?”

Jester’s head fell and she rubbed awkwardly at her arm. “No. None of them really fit me.”

Beau hummed, and Jester looked up and saw a thoughtful look on her face. For a brief moment, Jester swore she saw a spark of something behind her eyes, a realization of some kind.

“I can understand that,” Beau murmured, so quiet that Jester wasn’t sure she’d actually said anything at first. Beau coughed and rubbed the back of her head. “Anyway, I should probably sneak you out of here before anyone else comes along. And next time you want to come in and make improvements,” Beau added with a wink, “just ask for me and I can get you in without needing to be invisible.”

Jester stared at Beau. This whole exchange had been so weird, but like a good weird, and she was so curious about this woman now. There were so many contradictions about her that she wanted to understand. Plus, she thought to herself, it would be nice to have a friend that was just as chaotic as her for once.

Jester grinned. “I can’t wait.”


	3. Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, that ending to The Legend of Korra was a historic moment (especially for me) and anyone who says it's a stretch for a Historical AU can fight me.

Beau sat, stunned, staring at the laptop on her bed. The scene played out before her eyes, but she found it hard to believe what she was seeing was real.

A glowing yellow-green beacon of light. Spiritual creatures lazily drifting around it. Two women walking together, hand in hand, turning to face each other.

The tears fell silently long after the credits ended. Beau couldn’t believe what she’d just seen. How…there was no way.

“Beau? I’m going to grab some snacks from the vending machine, do you want anything?”

The sound of Jester’s voice startled Beau, and she quickly wiped at the wet streaks on her face. “Y-Yeah, grab me some of those chocolate chip cookies?”

She heard Jester groan from the other side of the door. “But they’re soooooo dry and crunchy! I’ll just make you some actual chocolate chip cookies.”

Beau laughed, a bubble catching in her throat from the lingering emotions. “Thanks Jes. I’m good then, appreciate the offer.”

There was silence on the other side of the door, and briefly Beau worried Jester had noticed the warble in her voice and was going to come in and check on her. Mercifully, however, she just responded with a cheery “No problem!” before her footsteps echoed away down the hall.

Beau let her face fall forward into her hands.

That scene…

Beau looked back up to the closed door, where she could just hear the faint humming of her best friend, her crush, her everything.

Maybe…

Beau smiled.

Maybe there was hope after all.


	4. Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This is actually the first entry I wrote for Emergency Beaujes Week. What can I say, I was inspired. And who doesn't love a little M9/VM interaction for a Crossover AU?
> 
> In my head, I like to think the M9 are in Whitestone because of a discovered mutual connection to a certain archfey...

Beau gazed out the window of the greenhouse into the gardens around Castle Whitestone. A smile curled across her face as she watched Jester animatedly point up at the Lady of Whitestone lazily circling her on a flying broom. Even from this distance Jester’s smile was radiant, and Beau selfishly enjoyed the warmth that spread through her chest in response.

“Wow, they're actually getting along really well.”

Beau whirled around, startled and fists at the ready, but sighed and dropped them when she saw the red-haired druid from before—Keyleth…yeah, that sounded right—walking toward her down a row of white flowers.

“Geez, a little warning next time?”

Keyleth smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“’s fine.”

The two stood in an awkward silence for the next few seconds, neither seemingly sure what to say.

“So…” Beau began, “you, uh, just strolling through?”

Gods that was lame. Keyleth didn’t seem to notice though as she cast a glance at their surroundings. Her hand came up to gently cradle one of the flowers.

“I like to check in with the plants when I’m here. Make sure they’re comfortable, not getting too much sun or too little. Some of them are a bit picky.”

Oh. Druid. Duh.

“Right, right,” Beau muttered.

The awkward silence settled back in thicker than before.

“And you? What brought you out here?” Keyleth eventually asked.

“Wanted a place to meditate,” Beau replied with a shrug. “Figured this would be a good one.”

“Well, you do have excellent company here,” Keyleth said as her hand gently slid away from the flower. Beau hummed. Keyleth’s eyes drifted past her and a soft smile spread across her face.

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen Vex on that broom. I’m glad she still enjoys it.”

Beau turned to look back outside. The Lady-…Vex, was just coming to land on the ground next to an applauding Jester.

“Looks like Jester’s enjoying it too. Knowing her she’ll probably want one of her own now.”

Beau sensed Keyleth come to stand beside her. They both watched on in silence once more, but this time it didn’t feel awkward. Contemplative, if Beau had to put a word to it.

“You two are close,” Keyleth commented suddenly. Beau froze. “I could tell when you all first arrived. There’s a natural magnetism between you.”

Beau didn’t dare to look over as she cleared her suddenly dry throat. “Y-Yeah? I mean we are really good friends.” 

Keyleth hummed thoughtfully. “Just friends?”

Shit. This lady was more perceptive than Beau anticipated, definitely more than her awkward personality suggested. But there was no one else here, and Jester was nowhere near earshot of them, so…

Beau sighed. “From her perspective we are.”

Beau finally dared to peek over at Keyleth, and was met with a look that betrayed far more understanding of her situation than Beau anticipated.

“As someone who’s been on that side before,” Keyleth said, gesturing toward Jester, who was currently skipping excitedly next to a casually strolling Vex through the garden, “I can say that I wish I’d been told sooner.”

Beau fully turned toward Keyleth now, and she could have sworn she saw the woman age decades right in front of her as her face clouded over. Green eyes grew distant and pained.

“I’m guessing they’re not around anymore?” Beau dared. Keyleth refocused and smiled sadly.

“No, he’s not.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Keyleth replied with a shake of her head. “I would be lying if I said it didn’t still hurt, but I am glad for the time we shared. I wouldn’t trade it away for anything.” She looked out the window once more. “Can I offer you some advice?”

Beau nodded, and even though she had a good idea of what was coming, she needed to hear it said outright.

“Don’t wait too long,” Keyleth said, a sage wisdom in her voice. “It may be terrifying now to think about telling her, but in my experience it’s worth it. And,” Keyleth continued, turning back to Beau again, “give her time to figure things out. His patience was one of the greatest gifts he gave me, and I think it made us stronger together when I eventually figured things out.”

“How long did that take?” Beau asked. Keyleth blushed and sheepishly looked away.

“A while…”

Beau actually chuckled at that. She turned to look back out to Jester, who had somehow convinced Vex to let her try the broom and was wobbling three feet above the ground. Her eyes were wide and her smile was even wider. Beau’s heart settled.

“I can do that,” Beau resolved before looking back to Keyleth. “And whatever she decides, it won’t change how much I care about her. I just want her to be happy.”

Keyleth smiled and nodded. “Good.”


End file.
